


Pattern

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hangover, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Pattern





	Pattern

Ariadne burrows into the pillow, inhales Guerlain and exhales last night’s whisky. If she lifts her head it’ll topple from her shoulders.

“T’as trop bu,” Mal tuts, tracing greek keys into Ariadne’s skin. “Et tu pues.” 

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t already know.”

Mal’s finger digs deeper.

“Allez, _up!_”

₪₪₪

**Author's Note:**

> 1 **T’as trop bu. —** You drank too much.  
  
2 **Et tu pues. —** And you stink.  
  
3 **Allez. —** Come on.


End file.
